<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summoning by ElizabethLucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138487">Summoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethLucy/pseuds/ElizabethLucy'>ElizabethLucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethLucy/pseuds/ElizabethLucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Part II.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew it was a dangerous game to play with her, but that’s precisely why he played with her. Feelings were dangerous. It was often said that Edward had been Faustus’s equal, but in fact, it was his sister, Zelda. She toyed with him, as he did her. For centuries. But recently the tide began to turn, they were more on than not, which had been a bizarre understanding between the both of them. Zelda wasn’t one to give her attention to something that bored her. She liked the chase, as did he. He thought they were playing the game, but it seems she wanted something more formal.</p><p>He had been called on it, she had the audacity to force his hand. When he gave an excuse of respecting a mourning period after Constance’s death, he only anticipated her to stay the course, and follow his instructions. But she was surprising, part of why he craved her, and ended everything between them then and there. Her smirk tells him that she knew she had the upper hand. He had sought her out time and time again while she checked on Judas, though he suspected it was a terribly convenient reason for her to hide behind. It’s been a stalemate. He does want more, she seems to as well, and yet they never manage to get it together. Their time never seems to come. Faustus was denied her hand by her brother, and he finds himself still sore about it centuries later. He assumes she knew — the Spellmans were a close bunch. It pained him when he thought how much they laughed at his proposal, as if he deserved Zelda. He didn’t even deserve the High Priesthood.</p><p>He wants her to want him. If he can’t have the most beautiful and talented witch then he’s not who he thought he was. He worked so hard to become High Priest, and was passed over for the position by her brother, the very brother who rebuffed him. And now, as High Priest there’s only one thing missing. He wishes he knew why just exactly he couldn’t make things official with her when she pressed it. He guesses it's that if he were easy, and gave into her then there would be no chase for her. Zelda wanted things that were hard to come by, she wanted precious things so he made his affection precious. Some days he would be cool and aloof, and some days burning with an intense passion for her. </p><p>It’s been weeks and he’s missing her terribly. He tries to ignore the way his body responds at the very thought of her. It’s traitorous. He should know better. Know better to become addicted to her. But they had fallen into a pattern, and she often wound up in his bed in the middle of the night. It’s as if his cock is on a timer and he can’t help but think of her as his hand reaches towards his trousers. He’s been fully dressed since classes ended, nursing a whiskey near the fireplace in hopes that she would come to him on her own. Recognize that her position was futile. But of course she didn’t show, she somehow had more control than he did. </p><p>He resigned himself to his bedroom. Readies for bed, a black silk robe tied loosely at his waist. He could have any witch he wanted, but he knew, from years of experience, that witches other than her were poor imitations. </p><p>He lays back against his headboard, and glides his hand over his cock as he thinks of her. He wishes it was her hand on him, her body pressed against him as she sighed in his ear. She should be here with him. She had the infuriating habit of driving him mad with lust by barely touching him. Everything about her set him on fire. As his hand continues its pace, he thinks of just what he’d like to do to her if she were here. </p><p>He closes his eyes, and his other hand rests on his chest, nails biting into his skin, imagining they’re her nails. He wishes his hand was threaded through her Titian hair, her face inches from his, breathing the same air as they panted together. Her name is on repeat through his head, images of her running through. Her naked body undulating beneath his, her sharp teeth at his ear begging him to let her come. He can even smell the heady combination of cigarette smoke and gardenias swirling around his room. He continues his movements, thoughts swimming of her until he’s broken out of his reverie with a slight but point clearing of a throat in the room — hers. He knows before he opens his eyes.</p><p>He’s fully been caught but he can’t — won’t — be played like this. He refuses to let his body tense to show that she’s found him like this. As if he didn’t purposefully want her here. He slowly opens his eyes, and regards her as though this had been planned all along. </p><p>“You summoned me, Your Excellency.” Her tone was slightly haughty, and her eyes sparkled in what seemed like amusement at the situation. He refuses to play the fool. Summoned? His magic leapt from his body for him, his thoughts became actions. He certainly didn’t consciously summon her but he did wish she were here.</p><p>He continues to stroke his cock, and looks at her cooly. He’s not going to make this easy on her. “I did. Your High Priest is in need. Will you serve him?” It’s one thing if they won’t move forward under a formal title as to what they are but it’s another entirely to play High Priest and devout parishioner. Zelda has always been a devout witch, and she’s not one to refuse her High Priest.</p><p>She nods ever so slightly, and his hand has slowed over his cock, pleased to have another hand soon. He hears a change in her breathing. It’s then that he fully takes in her appearance. Her hair is slightly disheveled, her eyes slightly glazed, and she’s only wearing a short black silk slip. Her long pale legs on display. His mind screams “his” at him. He’s furious. </p><p>“Zelda, whose bed did you come from?”</p><p>Did she seek out another warlock, another witch? His blood is boiling. The guise of summoning her here under serving the high priest has gone out of the window. Emotions be damned.</p><p>Her voice isn’t the crystal sharp one she normally uses, this one is slightly breathy, “My own.” </p><p>He narrows his eyes, “With WHOM?” </p><p>He can’t control the anger in his voice. He is sick of playing this game. It’s gone on for too long. She’s his. How dare she think otherwise.</p><p>“Myself.” She’s on the edge. He’s interrupted her,  he notices now, now that the white hot anger slowly disappears from his body. </p><p>He lowers his voice, one of his favorite tools to use on Zelda. “Ah, yes, I see that. How close were you?” He coos it into her ear as he moves her closer to the bed, his hands on her back to move her to stand between his splayed legs as he sits on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“So close,” she whispers. She can’t be angry with him right now, not when she’s on edge like this, this is to his advantage. He picks up her right hand and brings it to his mouth. She moans as he sucks each finger clean — she wasn’t lying. Her taste in his mouth makes his cock twitch against his leg. He continues to lick and suck her hand clean. She’s even closer than she was before, gasping as his mouth works over her. And really, he’s barely touching her. </p><p>“Who were you thinking of when your hand was in your pretty little cunt, Zelda?” </p><p>She would normally be sharp with him, and not reveal her hand like this, but she’s so close and Faustus finds truths fall easier from her lips when she’s trying to chase down an orgasm. His greedy slut.</p><p>He releases her hand, and her eyes look greener, more aware than when she arrived, and she looks directly at him when she slides her hand to his cock, and whispers, “You.” </p><p>He’s kept his head about him since her sudden appearance but now he’s in a tailspin. Her hand wet with his spit stroking his cock, and her confession, makes him want to come right then and there. But burying his cock in her is the reward they’re really both here for.</p><p>He slides the straps of the slip down, and the silk pools at her feet. He brings his hands to her breasts and caresses them with a light touch. She shudders.</p><p>Her hand moves against his cock still, and he takes her face in his hands and brings her mouth to his. She returns the kiss with equal fervor and then she pulls away to breathe, she’s struggling to catch a breath, he hears her gasping. She whispers a please before he captures her lips again. It’s a sign of how needy she is when she uses her manners. She’s usually one for demands and yelling to get what she wants. He’s never been able to refuse her in either instance though. She’s so on edge that he feels her shaking in his hands. </p><p>He wraps an arm around her and pulls her up onto the bed, and moves to hover over her. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly. He glides a hand over her naked body, her legs part, and his hot open mouthed kisses at her neck has her writhing against him trying to gain any access to him and the weight of his body.</p><p>He can’t help himself though while she’s in this vulnerable state. He kisses her every so gently on the mouth, and she’s about to speak when he lays a finger against her mouth to quiet her. Instead she takes the digit in her mouth and sucks greedily at him. It’s a direct link to his cock, and he’s so hard he temporarily forgets what he wants to say. She moves a leg over his and pins him closer to her as she rocks against him, and continues to suck his finger. Satan help him.</p><p>“Zelda, while I eat this pretty cunt of yours, I want you to consider something. Think, if you can, and tell me your answer, after you’ve come with my mouth and fingers on you. No more games.” He takes a deep breath. “Marry me.”</p><p>It’s not a full proposal, he can’t bear to do it. Not again. If she wants to make her title more formal than this is it, it doesn’t get more formal than Lady Blackwood.</p><p>He pulls back to look at her and he’s never found her more beautiful than this. Her hands are white knuckled grasping at the sheets, her mouth lets go of his finger, and she tries to get out a word before he places his finger back against her lips and hushes her. She nods while her body continues to writhe.</p><p>His head dips below and he places his mouth at her entrance. His tongue swipes against her and she’s so slick and soft it takes all of his control or to bury his cock inside her. She practically whimpers as his tongue works against her. She’s going to come with barely his mouth on her. His tongue swipes in long motions against her cunt, and he swipes his thumb over her clit, and just that caress has her coming undone. He pushes two fingers into her as he continues to suck and lick at her, and he can feel her inner walls clenching. Satan in hell. He smiles against her cunt as she cries out his name.</p><p>She’s still panting when he moves up her body and joins his mouth to hers. She languidly kisses him, and his hands run up the sides of her body. Her orgasm has washed away the desperate look on her face, she’s less of a sleepwalker than when she first arrived. She stares into his eyes considering him carefully, as he guides his cock to her entrance. </p><p>He can’t help but close his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of finally being inside her. He doesn’t move, he can’t, not just yet. He’s savoring the feeling of her wet heat around him, when he feels her finger under his chin lifting his face to look at her. He opens his eyes and she’s still staring at him, her fingernail digging into the underside of his chin. </p><p>“Why now?” She whispers calmly, while hooking a leg behind one of his, and he starts to move within her.</p><p>“We make a good team, do we not?” And as if to emphasize his point he adjusts his angle ever so slightly as Zelda can’t help but pant along with him as he pumps into her. </p><p>She moves her hands to his face and brings his head down for a kiss. The hot slick heat of her is making his head spin. He doesn’t mind that she’s not answered his question, not now. Not while he’s buried inside her. </p><p>Their bodies are slick with sweat as he picks up the pace. He’s surprised he’s lasted this long but if she says no and this is the last moment his cock is buried in Zelda Spellman then he’s going to savor it. She’s sighing underneath him and gasping for air every so often, and she meets him thrust for thrust. Her back arches off the bed, and he feels her walls tighten around him. Her inner muscles grip him so tightly that one more thrust does him in and he calls out her name as they ride their orgasms out together. </p><p>He’s moving ever so slowly inside of her, pumping his seed inside her. Her eyes have fluttered closed and she’s flushed against his soft pillows. Her ruby mouth is open as she’s trying to get as much air in her lungs as possible. </p><p>He pulls out of her and can’t help but take his cock in hand and push back into her again as his come drips out of her. Her eyes flash at his movement. This may be it for the two of them but he’s possessive until the end. </p><p>The room is only filled with their tired sighs as he moves off of her — contented, for a moment.</p><p>He’s loathe to speak, he’s said all he can. It may have been centuries between proposals but he still feels the sting of the first and is unsure how he will bear the second. Fury, most likely.</p><p>His heart pounds in his chest, and Zelda looks over at him with a serene smile on her face, most likely enjoying his discomfort. That he knows. He’s been there before. Twisting the knife, enjoying the torture. </p><p>She’s reclining on her side facing him, his own odalisque. She draws a nail over his chest and presses deep enough to draw blood as she drags her finger across his adorned chest. She knows she holds all of the cards. </p><p>He grabs her wrist in his hand, it’s so tiny and delicate beneath his grip. It’s easy to forget how easily he could break her with his body alone, her imperiousness belies her true delicate nature. All the grace and litheness of a ballerina, and all the steely demeanor of a gladiator.</p><p>She looks at his hand gripping hers. “Faustus, if you grip my hand any harder there won’t be a finger for you to put a ring on. And I do know how much you love my hands.”</p><p>He drops her hand and breathes a sigh of relief. She’s smiling, the cat who got the cream. She’s won in this centuries old game but as he smiles back at her he feels as though he’s won too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was in my head for a bit. I’ll pick back up on requests for Hellsend when the mood strikes. Find me on SpellmanManor on Tumblr. Xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>